


Someday (you'll give me all your love)

by Frododendron



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Balin knows full well what he is doing, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Courting Rituals, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frododendron/pseuds/Frododendron
Summary: Bilbo's little speech of how he was staying in Erebor because “You have your mountain back, but it's not really your home yet, is it?” was so sweet but in there laid the problem; what to do with Bilbo.With the line fo Durin regaining their health, and a whole city to rebuild, the company must find a title befitting of Bilbo, and unknowingly instigate the most oblivious and infuriating courtship middle earth has ever seen.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Someday (you'll give me all your love)

**Author's Note:**

> As it so often does the urge to write over took me at fuckin like 2 am and is not beta read. enjoy!

They all sat around the rickety table they had been able to find in one of the old halls, their mouths ever-so-often opening like that of a fishes. They had been sitting there for what felt like ages, discussing what to do now that the battle was over. Though the line of Durin lay in the medical tent, getting better by the day, there was much to do in order to rebuild a whole city. And it had been sweet, really, Bilbo's little speech of how he was staying because “You have your mountain back, but it's not really your home yet, is it?” but in there laid the problem; what to do with Bilbo.

Not only did all the dwarves in the company hold some semblance of royalty, but each of them had their skills and place within the mountain, from Dwalin being in charge of defence all the way to Dori who was in charge of textiles. Bilbo was neither royalty nor had any defining skill. He could help in all sorts of fashions, Bilbo stated to the company, but they all shook their heads no; in order for Bilbo to stay in the mountain and help he must have a title. 

So there they sat, perplexed, and awfully tired until Balin cut the silence with a soft,

“Well…” all eyes were instantly on him, sleepiness wiped from their eyes as they waited for him to finish his thought, but instead he just shook his head and sank lower into his seat “no no, that wouldn't work….” they all seemed to slouch with him. “would it?” They all perked up once again.  
“Oh just spit it out brother!” Dwalin spat out. 

“Give me a moment, give me a moment!” Balin tutted at his brother as he pulled out his legal books, then his glasses. They all sat there, unconsciously getting closer and closer with every page flip, with every mumble that came from the old advisor, waiting to find out whatever he was thinking with bated breath. Some of the dwarves that were close enough to see the books would hum along with Balin, but with being too short, too far away, and lacking knowledge of Khuzdul Bilbo was left out, which he thought was rather rude; it was his title they were discussing after all!

“Clap!”

Balin shut the book suddenly, making everyone sit straight up, eyes wide and quite as they awaited the verdict. Balin shuffled this way and that in his chair until his eyes were upon Bilbo. 

“Laddie,” he started, voice hesitant but oh so very tired, “how do you feel about ‘Bilbo Baggins, Consort under the Mountain’?” Balin hadn't even finished the question before the rest of the party shouted out in victory, some even exclaiming why the option had not crossed their minds before! 

It was Bilbo's turn to gape like a fish now, face getting warmer and redder by the second. He may have lost some of his Hobbit-ish sensibilities on this journey but this was taking it to levels he could not entertain. 

“Cosort?!” Bilbo finally squawked, silencing the company's joy. “Now I would go so far as to say that we have all rather grown to know each other quite well on this journey, yes? And while I must admit that I have changed in many ways I am not that kind of Hobbit!” He crossed his arms and huffed a big huff as the others looked on in shock. “Of all the things….Consort? Me? Not a chance, no, I will not stand to lose what's left of my dignity!” The air was suddenly far too crisp and empty, save for Bilbo's heavy breathing.

“Bilbo,” Balin said softly, face twisted in confusion and thought, “May I ask what you think a Consort does?” That threw Bilbo off his kilter. 

“Ah, well, to my understanding, a Consort's duties are to-hmm.” Bilbo stopped himself, his face now red with growing embarrassment. The only consorts he had heard of had been in his books, and not the very reputable ones. He took a breath as if to speak, grimaced, and then spoke once more. “Consorts, to my knowledge, do very little, say very little, and wear even less, if you catch my meaning” His voice trailed off at the end, and he refused to look anybody in the eyes as they all digested his definition. 

“Well, Dear Bilbo,” Balin said with a soft smile while the others tried to hide their giggling at Bilbo's expense. Bilbo noticed. “I am glad to inform you that we Dwarves do things a bit different. While Consorts and their Kings can seek certain ‘comforts’ from each other,” the chuckles weren't hidden anymore, though Balin ignored them as he looked down at his book, “a Consorts duty is to support their King, in and out of the throne room, as well as overlook and aid in the smaller details of the kingdom that the King cannot. And above all else,” Balin looked up again and took off his reading glasses, “a friend.” Bilbo nodded his head. That definition was easier to swallow. 

“When you really think about it, “Bofur piped up, “Bilbos already been doing all that! it's only right that he has the title, what, with all he's gone through!” Then the Dwarves cheered again, and would have toasted each other in congratulations for solving the Bilbo problem had they had any ale, but alas they did not.

“Alright, alright. I admit it sounds like a rather good fit for me, but what about Thorin? Surely he has to agree to this, and what of the citizens? Will they even accept me, an outsider in an -Im assuming- rather political position?” Balin started shaking his head as he got out of his chair and patted Bilbo on the shoulder.

“Thorin holds you in high esteem, that I know, and he will be honored to have you as Consort. As for the citizens, well, they won't be here for some time, and by then they will have heard the stories of the brave Master Baggins, whom without Erebor would still be in the clutches of a Dragon, and the line of Durin would be slain!” They all cheered once more, and Bilbo couldn't help but smile as he whispered, 

“Consort it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! comments always inspire me to update faster, and you can interact with me/ follow me on my tumblr which is also @frododendron!  
> And as always, I hate ao3s formatting. See ya!


End file.
